


Knight of Narnia

by CatherineWinner



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is named protector of Princess Susan, Knight of Narnia, and must travel, along with his little sister Lucy, to a hidden location in hopes of protecting her from Telmarine attacks. Yet when the Princess is taken from them, Peter, joined by Prince Caspian will not stop until he rescues her and restores peace to the kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight of Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> After watching an *AMAZING* fan video ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wix7njrjS1Y) I asked the creator if I could write a fanfiction based off their video-- this is the product. While the story line will stick very close to what the creator of the video has written out, I will add and change a few things here and there to make it mine.
> 
> Please note for the sake of this story: Peter and Susan are NOT related. 
> 
> This will take me a while to write as I'm a grad student whose classes are starting up again, however I will do my best to keep up with this fic. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta wildsky_sheri for making this work!

When he hears the news all he can think is that he must tell Lucy.

She’ll be so proud and all too happy to tell everyone herself – her brother is going to be a Knight of Narnia, the defender of Princess Susan herself.

He tells her when he finds her running through the castle playing with other children. She squeals and hugs him. He leaves out the fear and insecurity that grows in the pit of his stomach, that feeling that maybe his best won’t be good enough for the Princess. He says nothing to his enthusiastic little sister about the hidden feelings for the Princess he’s carried in him for years, or the shame that goes along with them.

Their lives will never be the same. For better or worse, he’s a Knight of Narnia now and forever more. 

\--

Days later he kneels in front of Aslan, Princess Susan standing several feet behind him. 

Aslan speaks the words, making him the official protector of the throne, of Princess Susan, yet Peter hears none of it. His heart beats so fast he fears it will be heard by those around him. The sound of pulsing blood fills his ears and he dares to glance at her. 

He feels his heart clench painfully at the sight of her. 

She is standing just beyond the great Aslan, so lovely that no one could compare, and staring straight back at him. Her dark eyes sparkle at him, but a second later Peter recognizes something in her eyes, something that darkens her mood and her smile fades at his prolonged gaze.

Peter looks away, hearing the last of Aslan’s words as his eyes fall to the paws of the great lion. 

“From this moment on, you shall be Sir Peter, Knight of the noblest Order of the Lion and protector of Princess Susan and protector of Princess Susan for as long as you shall live.”

The crowd roars its pleasure at the announcement. Peter could almost make out his younger sister’s cries in the throng. 

Aslan steps back, allowing Princess Susan to move toward him. Peter keeps his eyes locked to the ground. “Rise, Knight of Narnia. My protector.” She beams down at him.

Peter raises slowly, feeling the heavy weight of his armor, yet savoring the way her eyes fall to admire it. 

Aslan moves toward them. “We must speak.” The great lion keeps his eyes on the crowd. “There is much to do and very little time.”

Peter gives a swift bow, first to the lion and then his princess. “At your command, my lord, my lady.”

\--

The Princess’s private chambers are not what Peter expected. 

Silks, fine furs, books and decorations are absent and in their place are travelling bags, trunks and a mess of travel clothes.

Peter stands by the door, unsure of his place in the room. Princess Susan stands over the single desk, absently removing her heavy crown and the jewellery that adorns her fingers and ears.

Aslan faces Peter. “As you know, things in Narnia are no longer as they once were. Prince Edmund’s choices have only encouraged attacks from the Telmarines.”

Peter glances at the Princess as the great lion mentions her brother. Prince Edmund’s betrayal is well known, as is the devastating impact it has had on his sister. Princess Susan says nothing, her eyes focused on slowly removing the pale blue gloves from her fingers.

“To keep the Princess safe, we will be moving her. To many threats of kidnapping have reached our ears.”

Peter blinks in surprise. As a soldier of Narnia he has heard gossip of threats from the Telmarine army but never anything specifically against their cherished Princess. 

“They believe if they are able to capture Princess Susan it would only be a matter of time before the rest of Narnia falls to its knees before them.” Aslan looks behind him at the woman. “I’m sad to say they are right. If the Telmarine forces were to capture Princess Susan, nothing would stop them.” Aslan turns back to the freshly knighted man. “That is why your job is of upmost importance. You must never leave her. You must protect her from any foe or force.”

Peter nods, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword.

“You must be prepared to leave tonight,” Aslan continued.

“Excuse me - leave?” Peter frowned.

Both Susan and Aslan meet his confused eyes. “Yes.” Princess Susan speaks for the first time. “Aslan has decided that I must go into hiding.”

Aslan gives her a frown, “You know the reasoning behind this, Princess.”

She nods. “I do. I just hate that I must leave this city and my people for my own sake.”  
“And when this is over, and you are returned to them, they shall know what you have sacrificed for their sake.” Aslan speaks calmly, yet leaves little room for the Princess to argue.

He glances back to Peter. “I must leave you now. I will find you when you have reached the new location. Travel quickly and tell no one but those you trust the most, Princess.”

Susan gives a slight curtsey as the great lion walks past Peter and disappears into the hallway.

Peter feels the rush of nerves that accompanied him during his knighting resurface. He has never been alone with her, no common soldier has. He can recall the dozens of times he’s stared at her from afar, or the hundreds of dreams he’s had of her hair and the feel of her fingertips against his skin. Yet never has Peter dreamed of becoming her knight, her sworn guardian.

He moves into a bow. “If you’ll excuse me, Princess-” 

“You didn’t realize we’d be leaving, Sir,” Susan cuts him off. “I believe you have a sister, do you not?”

Peter blinks in surprise, straightens himself from the bow and nods. “Yes, she is ten years of age.”

Susan nods, seating herself behind the desk. “You are her only caretaker, are you not?”

“I am.” Peter momentarily feels surprised by her knowledge about his life. But what does he expect? The princess of Narnia and the great lion Aslan would not make someone they know nothing about her protector. Of course they knew about his little sister Lucy.

Susan stands. “You must bring her with us. She can travel with me.” She smiles. “I will be happy for the companionship and I’m sure it would ease your burden not having to be separated from her.”

Peter drops into a bow, overcome with the same feeling that plagues his dreams about this gentle lady. “Thank you, Princess.”

“Please prepare yourself, Sir Peter.” Susan smiles, standing up. “I must pack my belongings and say goodbye. We travel tonight.”

Peter quickly bows. “Yes, Princess.”

\--

By the time the sun is fading from the sky Peter has returned to his quarters, explained the situation to his excited sister and begun packing. He did not allow his sister’s abundances of excitement impact him, she would be the Princess’s companion but he would be the protector. 

A sharp knock on their door reveals a soldier informing them of their need to hurry.

Lucy smiles. “My name is Lucy! The Princess said I could come with my brother!”

The soldier grins down at her, pushing away his cloak to kneel down. “Yes, she did, little one. My name is James and I have a surprise for you!” The guard stands up as Peter appears with their travelling kits in one hand and his sword in the other. 

“What’s my surprise?!” Lucy asks excitedly as they step out of their tiny house into the dead of night.

James walks over to a small carriage. “The Princess would like you to ride with her!”

Lucy glances behind her, asking permission from her brother before running forward. James opens the carriage door and helps her in. 

Peter steps forward as James takes their bags from his hand and smiles at both his sister and the  
Princess. “Hello, your highness.” He bows his head toward her. Ignoring the feelings that ignited in him at seeing her bright smile at his little sister. 

“Thank you for your services, knight,” she responds.

Peter reaches for his sister’s hand and gives a tight squeeze. “Be a good girl.”

Lucy smiles back, “I’m always a good girl!”

Peter laughs as he pulls his hand away and steps towards the other guards.

He looks back at that night later and wonders why he felt no fear. Leaving his home for the first time to reach an unknown destination with a Princess whose life he will die to protect. 

It’s strange, he thinks, that he’s not afraid. He knows he ought to be, yet every time he reaches inside himself all he can feel is how right it is to be here. It’s a beginning, not an end. He’s a sworn knight of Narnia at last and his true journey starts now.


End file.
